Dr Josie Burke MD
by indecentwriter
Summary: A femal trying to make it in a world full of male doctors, it's not the 21st centuary. i need your opinion should it be J/H or T/J?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a reposted story. I really made her for Trapper but I don't think I will make them get together I am actually thinking of them having a fling then she doesn't like him any more!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
It was her first time on Korean Soil. She was scared of what might happen to her. She didn't know why she was scared she just new she was. She wasn't just scared she was excited and nervous she felt so many emotions. Papa told me the day I entered the Army would be the happiest day of his life. I have finally made him happy.  
  
Josie Burke was a 2nd Lieutenant in the Korean War. It was her first post and though she was scared about the war she was excited to be there on Korean soil. Josie wore the usual A-Class suit.  
  
'Lieutenant Burke?' Josie over heard a young boy of about 19 asking a man over in a corner.  
  
'Over here Corporal,' said Josie loud enough for the boy to hear.  
  
'Ma'am what is it that you need? Cause I'm kinda busy,' said the Corporal anxiously.  
  
'I'm Lieutenant Burke,' said Josie.  
  
'Sorry you can't be were looking for a doctor not a nurse,' he said walking away.  
  
'Corporal I don't know who you think you are but I am a superior officer and I want some respect! I am Lieutenant Burke,' said Josie using her best Authority voice.  
  
'I'm so sorry ma'am. I am really sorry,' said the Corporal taking her bags. 'So your Lieutenant Burke?'  
  
'All the way from the tip of my hair to the tips of my toes,' said Josie giving the boy a smile.  
  
'I'm sorry ma'am please forgive me I didn't know that you were her and that you weren't the person we expected and that we was expecting a male not a female,' said Radar as they headed for the jeep, 'HQ's always getting things messed up.'  
  
'Trapper this is Lieutenant Burke, Lieutenant Burke this is Trapper Macintyre,' said Radar as they got into the jeep. There Josie meet a tall curly blonde hair man. He was pretty good looking and he grinned looking at her.  
  
'Nice to meet you Captain,' said Josie offering him her hand.  
  
'Call me Trapper,' he said shaking Josie's hand.  
  
There was five minutes in which no one talked and Radar just drove into as many potholes as he could. Josie looked at the scenery go by, it was all dry and disturbing to her.  
  
'Were you from Josie?' asked Trapper as they went through another pothole making Josie nearly fall out of the jeep.  
  
'I'm from all over. My father was a General.'  
  
'Army Brat?' asked Trapper.  
  
'Right down to my army issued dipper,' said Josie laughing at the thought of it. Trapper just smiled at her laugh.  
  
'Well you'll love it at the 4077th,' said Radar as he went through another pothole.  
  
'Radar keep your trap shut and stay focused on hitting every pothole on our way home!' said Trapper laughing.  
  
Nearly an hour later after small chitchat about back home the three were close to the 4077th. A loud bomb could be heard and the three jumped out of their skins. Josie fell out of the jeep.  
  
'Josie are you ok?' asked Trapper and a few passing soldiers.  
  
'Huh? I'm fine,' said Josie getting up not know how she got down on the ground. Soon the shelling was heavy and every one was hiding behind blown up jeeps. Josie was scared and quietly crying.  
  
'Josie we need your help,' said Trapper holding her hand. 'Go around and help out the wounded ok just tell me if there's something you can't handle.'  
  
So Josie ran off to a wounded man in the middle of the road and helped him out trying to quickly clear his wound out.  
  
'Solider you'll be just fine,' said Josie half an hour or so later when she placed the last wounded man on a bus.  
  
'Wow Josie your good,' said Trapper kissing her.  
  
Wow your first kiss Josie. Be happy it might be your last! 'Glad to be of help.'  
  
'Well be home soon so don't worry,' said Trapper noticing she was shaking.  
  
'I'm just so scared,' said Josie.  
  
'If it helps were all scared,' said Trapper holding her hand.  
  
Trapper, Josie and Radar joked all the way home not even realising that they were there at the 4077th.  
  
'Where's your CO?' asked Josie as they got out of the jeep, going back to her normal army doctor self.  
  
'Just follow the alcohol,' said Trapper.  
  
'What?' asked Josie confused.  
  
'Over here ma'am,' said Radar showing her to the CO's office.  
  
'.. A perfect record. You'll be the finest nurse around with a record like that,' said the CO fifteen minutes later.  
  
'Sir I'm a surgeon,' said Josie.  
  
'Well I'll be,' said Henry surprised and please. 'And please call me Henry everybody else does.'  
  
'Ok then its Henry. Were am I bunking?' asked Josie as Trapper and another man came into the office.  
  
'She can bunk with us sir,' said other man, he was quiet a tall man.  
  
'Pierce I don't think so,' said Henry shaking his head and poring another glass of scotch.  
  
'Well show her a great time,' said Trapper.  
  
'You will bunk with Major Houlighan,' said Henry.  
  
'No Henry you couldn't possibly put her through that!' said Pierce.  
  
'Why don't you let us find a place for her to sleep,' said Trapper.  
  
'If you do then she'll wind up sleeping on one of you two,' he said in a drunkenly fashion.  
  
'That just depends if she falls for our charm and good looks,' said Pierce.  
  
'Which I highly doubt,' said Josie standing up.  
  
'Look Radar a person smaller than you,' said Pierce, 'are you sure you can reach the operating table?'  
  
'How dare you,' said Josie punching him.  
  
'Wow the little lady has a strong punch,' said Pierce getting up. 'Look I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by you 5ft 2.'  
  
'Well I hope you're the first and the last person I have to punch in this camp,' said Josie laughing nervously. She took in how much damage she did to Pierce and happily patted her self on her back, he had a swollen lip already.  
  
'Oh we got choppers coming in,' said Radar.  
  
'I don't hear anything,' said Josie.  
  
'Wait for it,' soon the choppers could be heard throughout the camp.  
  
'Get him into pre-op straight away,' said Josie to a nurse.  
  
'Scrub up,' said Trapper coming and picking her up.  
  
'Let me down,' said Josie giggling as he had touched a very soft part of her stomach.  
  
'We just thought you might like to scrub up. We can teach you how to,' said Trapper touching her hips as he placed her on the ground.  
  
'I don't think I need to be taught how to scrub up,' said Josie offended. She went to the dressing table and traded her shirt for a set of gowns. Accordingly Josie scrubbed up and went in just after Pierce and Trapper.  
  
'Alright a patient up here,' said Josie to a corpsman. 'Glove nurse.'  
  
'Look Josie I'm not sure how they did things at your old hospital but they let the doctors ask for their patients,' said Trapper.  
  
'Really thanks for the advice,' said Josie. 'Scalpel. Can I have a look at the x-ray done for this boy?'  
  
'Josie what do you think your doing?' asked Pierce.  
  
'Look I'm a surgeon not a nurse so please leave your shock out of the OR gentleman,' said Josie getting to work on her man.  
  
'I think I might help Josie out Trap,' said Pierce going over to Josie.  
  
'Have you check the bowl cause I'm getting a whiff off a something,' said Pierce coming over.  
  
'I don't need you cheeking over my shoulder doctor,' said Josie. 'If I need help I'll ask for it.'  
  
'You need help,' said Pierce. 'Look I'm sorry about before I didn't expect you to be a doctor. Look I just want to apologize. Suction.'  
  
'Thank you for the apology doctor sponge,' said Josie.  
  
'It's Hawkeye,' he said winking at her.  
  
I'll ignore that. Thought Josie  
  
Nearly 18 hours later they had finished with the wounded.  
  
'Wow I am so tired,' said Josie falling down on a seat in the mess tent.  
  
'I got to agree with you there,' said Trapper falling down.  
  
'Henry were am I sleeping?' asked Josie as Henry joined the table.  
  
'Any were you want,' said Henry.  
  
'Thanks,' said Josie perking up. She got up and went to the nurse's quarters.  
  
'Hi girls is there room for one more?' asked Josie heading into the first tent.  
  
'Sorry were squeezed as it is,' said Nurse Kelley.  
  
'Thanks!' said Josie moving on to another tent. Maybe no one has a cot left!  
  
'Josie,' yelled Hawkeye coming up from behind.  
  
'Hawkeye, what is it?' asked Josie.  
  
'We have a free cot in our tent. Always there for a fellow officer and a female,' said Hawkeye winking.  
  
'I'm sure it is. But there are a few places left for me to try,' said Jose knocking on the 2nd lot of nurses quarters.  
  
'Hi girls is there room for one more in your tent?'  
  
'Sorry Lieutenant,' said an a known nurse.  
  
'Thanks,' Josie said moving out with Hawkeye on her tail.  
  
'Your welcome in our tent,' said Trapper catching up with Hawkeye.  
  
'Sorry boy's there are still a few places left,' said Josie moving off finally losing them.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Josie was at "The Swamp" and she wasn't that thrilled.  
  
'Hi boys,' said Josie coming in. 'Still room for one more?'  
  
'I thought there were other places?' said Hawkeye smiling.  
  
'Well apparently we have a full house for the night,' said Josie falling down on a spare bunk.  
  
'Lucky we have a spare cot. Or you might have been sleeping in the latrine,' said Trapper putting his letter down.  
  
'I guess you could put it that way. Or every one in the camp wants me to sleep in here listening to three grown men argue and snore.'  
  
'You could put it that way.'  
  
The three talked about back home for a while until it turned to family.  
  
'So have you got any family?' asked Hawkeye. Boy I hope she doest cause I really want to.  
  
'Well I think I might go check the latrine out,' said Josie getting up.  
  
'You just went five minutes ago,' said Trapper worried that she might have a problem.  
  
'I know but I didn't get a good enough look at the hole in the ceiling,' said Josie sitting down.  
  
'Why don't you want to talk about you family?' asked Trapper.  
  
'My father was a 3 star General until he died of cancer. Then my mother got remarried when I was 13 and as a result of that I have 2 thirteen-year-old sisters,' said Josie smiling.  
  
'Very upsetting,' said Hawkeye joking. Josie shot him a death look and he shut up.  
  
'Here have a drink,' said Trapper handing her some gin.  
  
'Oh no I - thanks,' said Josie taking a sip then spitting it back out. 'What is that made up off? Socks and rats?'  
  
'No it's a secret,' said Hawkeye getting up to make a toast, 'to our livers they were fun while they were there, also to Josie let's hope she lasts along time.'  
  
'Thanks Hawkeye,' said Josie after the toast.  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Some one wrote to me saying that they thought Josie suited Trapper better well I just want to tell you.. I think so to. But I made her for Trapper, but I didn't like the idea of him cheating on his wife and plus I'm thinking of bringing a nurse in for him that he really likes. But just to inform you .... READ ON.  
  
'Could Captains Macintyre and Pierce and Lieutenant Burke head to the Col. Office,' it was around12 o'clock the same day and the three were sprawled on their beds trying to get some shut eye.  
  
'Come on,' said Josie getting up realising she was Lieutenant Burke.  
  
'I was having a beautiful dream,' said Trapper as he was being shaken awoke by Josie. 'Oh I didn't know this was a dream.' Trapper had scoped Josie into his arms and started kissing her.  
  
'This isn't a dream. Or else it would be my worst nightmare,' said Radar coming in. 'Come on you guys the Col. had something important to talk to you about.'  
  
The three got up and headed for the door all reaching it at the same time.  
  
'Tallest to shortest,' said Hawkeye as Trapper went out then him then Radar then Josie.  
  
Why does Trapper keep kissing me? Maybe he likes me? No way Burke no one ever likes you.  
  
'You guys you were suppose to be hear ten minutes ago,' said Henry as we entered the room.  
  
'Sorry Henry,' said Josie noticing Trapper and Hawkeye sitting down on the spare chairs. Josie saw Hawkeye put his legs up on the desk and jumped on his legs.  
  
'Ahhh!' he yelled in pain. Josie got up and sat on Hawkeye's lap.  
  
'The aid station just lost two of its doctors and some corpsman they asked if we could spare three of ours. I don't like to send to Frank because he wouldn't be any help at all. But I don't want to send Josie because she's new but I don't think we have a choice. So you three are heading off with a few corpsman. Igor's loading a jeep up with medical supplies and-'  
  
'Excuse me sir did they say which aid station?' asked Josie.  
  
I hope it isn't Matt I just hope it isn't. I don't know what I would do.  
  
'We have quiet a few darlin' come on get going! Get your gun and helmets,' said the Col. pushing us out of his office.  
  
10 minutes later they were heading off out of the unit. It would seem like a long time before they came back, but really it would only be a day.  
  
'Nervous?' asked Hawkeye laying a hand on her back.  
  
'Yeah a little,' whispered Josie scared of what might of happened to her brother.  
  
'Don't worry were all scared and nervous and worried,' said Trapper.  
  
'So Josie for the 30 or so hours that I have known you we don't really know each other,' said Hawk.  
  
'Huh?' I asked confused.  
  
'Have you got another half?' asked Trapper getting to it before Hawk.  
  
'Have you?' asked Josie.  
  
'No,' they both answered.  
  
'So the ring on you finger means nothing?' I asked shocked.  
  
'He is married.'  
  
'I'm married,' said Trapper.  
  
'Are you?' asked Hawkeye.  
  
'It's for me to know Sir,' said Josie, 'and I don't like to go out with my fellow workers.'  
  
'That's inevitable at the 4077th,' said Hawkeye grinning.  
  
'I'm sure it is,' said Josie grabbing hold of the seat as they turned a sharp corner.  
  
'You alright there?' asked Trapper half an hour later. 'Were nearly there!'  
  
'Great!' said Josie sarcastically.  
  
10 minutes later they arrived at the camp. What is that sound? All I can hear is boys crying in pain. Ohh god that boy couldn't even be 18. Why would they want to waste their lives on something as stupid as this?  
  
'Josie come on honey,' said Hawkeye holding his hand out. Josie grabbed it and squeezed it hard to show him how scared she was. 'Just go in there and diagnose them, give em' morphine to ease the pain.'  
  
'Ok,' I said walking in noticing that there was quiet a lot of people in there. 'Hawk lets make this pre-op and the next-'  
  
'We got it covered Josie,' said Trapper smiling and pushing her towards and injured man. It seemed like it was only them their for along time. Josie didn't notice the other doctor and nurse she just went to work. As the bombs were dropping closer and closer Josie got more and more scared. On the outside no one would notice but she was shaking on the inside.  
  
When there was a quiet ten minutes of no soldier's Josie looked around at her surroundings and noticed that it was dark and dirty. It probably had enough germs in it to kill a simple cut.  
  
Josie went to turn and pumped into a tall man of about her age. 'I'm sorry Capt- MATT! Your alive!' squealed Josie in delight wrapping her arms around him. Hawkeye and Trapper noticed Josie squealing and came to her aid.  
  
'Josie is this man harassing you?' asked Trapper looking like he would fight him.  
  
'Oh no Trapper. He isn't, this one couldn't hurt a fly,' said Josie letting go of Matt's hand.  
  
'Whose this Jose?' asked Matt.  
  
'Well Burke this is, Trapper and Hawkeye fellow doctors,' said Josie smiling.  
  
The boys said their hellos and the conversation soon turned to Josie.  
  
'When did you get here?' asked Matt taking her hand.  
  
'I got here about. must have been yesterday at 1000,' answered Josie.  
  
'Well I'm glad your here,' said Matt hugging Josie as another bomb dropped. Hawkeye and Trapper were shocked and grabbed each other in a hug. Matt and Josie laughed so hard that they were doubled up in pain. They felt like were back home with Matt and there friends just working on some patients. But these were the worst kind of patients we could ever have. Josie was so disturbed by one patient that she had to run outside and catch her breath.  
  
'You ok there Josie-girl?' asked Hawkeye.  
  
'Yeah I'm ok for the time being,' said Josie exhaling and moving on to another wounded.  
  
It seemed like Josie, Trapper and Hawkeye were at the aid station for more then a lifetime, but they were soon called back to the 4077th.  
  
'Matt my dear brother please, please be careful I couldn't stand losing some one I love again,' said Josie grabbing him into a hug, 'don't forget to come a visit me when ever you can.'  
  
'Josie my dear sister my first sister and my only true sister stay out of trouble. Don't worry about mother and Steve he maybe a General but you will soon be able to out rank him,' said Matt hugging her tighter. The two let go of each other and Josie walked back to the jeep.  
  
'So is he your man?' asked Trapper.  
  
'No my big brother,' said Josie laughing at what Trapper said.  
  
The two men exhaled thinking that she might have a man.  
  
'So now that you have seen Korea are you upset about enlisting?' asked Hawk.  
  
'I enlisted in the Army long ago. My step-father who is also a General kept me from going coming out here were I felt I was needed. That bastard,' said Josie madly grabbing her seat.  
  
But their adventure wasn't quiet over yet. For the second time in just of a day the three were being bombed.  
  
'Trap you alright?' asked Hawkeye ten minutes later still the bombing hadn't finished.  
  
'Yeah were is Josie?' asked Trap realising she wasn't with Hawk.  
  
'I thought she was with you,' said Hawkeye.  
  
'I thought she was with you,' said Trapper.  
  
Just then they heard a shrill scream (are they the same things?). 'Josie,' they both said at the same time.  
  
'Josie honey were are you?' asked Hawkeye looking for her in a bunker.  
  
'I'm here,' sobbed Josie, 'thank god I thought I had lost you two.'  
  
'Don't worry Josie we wont leave you,' said Trapper moving closer to her. Trapper started to soothe her by patting her hair and whispering in her ear soothing words. After another 10 minutes the bombing had finished. Josie coughed as dust settled in her mouth.  
  
'You alright darling?' asked Henry when they arrived back at the 4077th ten minutes later.  
  
'Yeah we just got bombed on that's all,' said Josie sarcastically.  
  
'Oh that's all?' asked Henry as he went to his drink cabinet. 'Would you like a drink Josie?'  
  
'We would love one,' said Hawkeye and Trapper.  
  
The three drank all night drinking away what they had just felt and seen. Normally Josie didn't like to drink but she couldn't stop drinking.  
  
Please Read and Review. 


End file.
